Not The Only One
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: Emily agrees to live with her parents in Ohio, after all the A drama and a breakup with Maya. She never thought she would be able to love anyone as much as she did Maya, until it finally started to happen. And what if escaping A wouldn't be all that easy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First of all I'd just like to say that Shay Mitchell is just adorable as Emily in PLL! I personally don't like her with Maya though, so that's all gonna change in this story. I've decided to do a story with my two favorite lesbians, Emily and sassy Santana from glee. And just to be clear but not insult, I am straight, but I have friends that are gay, even bi, and I am all for that route. I thought writing this would be fun, definitely different from what I usually publish. Hopefully this will turn out to be a good story.

Oh and because I have a sudden fetish for writing anything PLL or the Lying Game, you will see _a lot_ of publishes. Which PLL couple should I do next? I was thinking Aria and that_ sexy_ Holden guy! (Meow! Hehe. ), or even Spencer/ Toby, Hanna/Caleb! Ah I can't decide! Help me! :O

Enjoy the prologue sort of chapter! Review for chapter 2! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Leave It All Behind<em>

" I'm so glad you've decided to finally come with us to Ohio Emily," I sighed, packing the last of my suitcases on my bed, plopping next to them as my Blackberry propped itself against my lamp.

My mom had asked me to come live with her and Dad in Ohio, seeing as there was nothing for me in Rosewood. After all that's happened, particularly surrounding Alison's death, my parents agreed that it would be best if I steered clear of everything in Rosewood completely,including my friends, seeing as they didn't have a good reputation right now either.

I would be leaving everyone, including Spencer, Hanna, and Aria who had to be at school today, even though they wanted to send me off.

" It wasn't really my decision to make, Mom," I protested, sighing. I glanced at a picture of Maya and me, laying across a plaid blanket together at the park, her arm outstretched in front of her with the camera. My smile was bright, and really cheesy, just happy that we were able to spend time together that day. Her dark brown hair mixed with my black. I sighed at the one under it, a smaller one, of me and her kissing, our hands interlaced, and flipped in on it's face.

" Emily, I know, you're upset. But, you don't _need_ this. That town, _Rosewood_. It's- It's tearing you apart. Nothing but bad things have been happening to you lately. Need I remind you having to serve Community Service for a crime you did not commit?"

She was right.

Though it wasn't the town that was tearing my life apart, ruining my chances of actually having a future.

It was a person. It was _A_, that was actually making my life a living hell.

I wanted out.

I've wanted out, ever since we got that first text message the day of Ali's funeral.

There's nothing I've wanted more lately than to finally reveal_ A_ for the coward they really are and just, _live_ my life again.

Me and my friends have done nothing but worry about A's next move, or someone's _life_ being on the line. It's just getting to be too much.

Not only has it been a year since the whole facade started, but we still have nothing, absolutely nothing that can give us a _direct_ answer on who A really is, and I'm just really getting tired of it.

But would be leaving the state stop A from haunting me, watching my every move? From what we've gathered, A could be _more_ than just one person.

But would they really go through all the trouble of following me to Ohio to torment me? What makes _me_ so special from the other girls? I shudder, deciding not to think about that twice, and grab my phone from the dresser.

" I know. There is nothing I'd rather have more than to live a absolutely _normal_ life again, _without_ all the drama," Mom sighed into the phone happily, and I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was beginning to get teary eyed.

" And you _can_. With your father and me. You would have no problem making new friends or joining clubs. You're an excellent swimmer Emily. Maybe you'll even find a- a girl you're interested in," I chucked slightly at the last part. My mother accepting the fact that I'm gay definitely kept me at ease, though my father, he's a different story, though I'm hoping he'll warm up to it soon.

But anything to do with girlfriends has been a touchy subject for me lately, considering Maya's confession. She _had_ been seeing someone else while she was away at camp.

_Flashback_

_" Emily. Hi," I grinned as Maya outstretched her arms in front of her and I embraced her in a tight, warm hug. She pulled back and kissed me on the cheek taking my hand, and leading me inside._

_" So, your parents home?" I asked. " Nope. Left to go shop Downtown. Well actually, my mom sort of dragged my Dad with her. You know how we women are with our needs," She replied and chuckled, leaning in to kiss me on the mouth. I kissed back, then pulled away, not letting her lips linger on mine for long._

_" Something wrong Emily?" I shook my head, though there was something definitely wrong. " Other then the fact that I have to leave Rosewood, you? No, I'm absolutely fine," I replied. She sighed agreeing._

_" At least we can spend time together before you leave right? I mean, you can stay for a while, can't you?" She pulled me into the room and walked to her bed, plopping down._

_" Not for long. I guess I have an hour I can kill before I have to head to the airport," I replied, smiling as she rose from the bed. She placed either side of her hands on my cheeks, warming them instantly and drew her face closer to mine._

_" Good. An hour is all we need," Her lips met mine slowly, and I sighed contently, my hands resting at her waist. I felt her grin, and her hands dropped to my shoulders, pulling me to the bed. Somehow, I managed to get on the bottom, and she straddled me. Everywhere she touched my skin burned, in a good way of course. Nothing felt better than to be touched by Maya, be kissed by her. I kissed back deeply, starting to pant as we continued, almost out of breath. I opened my mouth as her tongue slid in, starting a war between us._

_" Emily," She muttered as she pulled away for a few mere seconds, looking deep into my eyes. They were filled with lust, with want, and I wanted so much to let it take me over as well. It was then though that I realized that what I was doing was wrong. That I shouldn't be doing this with her, especially if something was bothering me._

_Her hands traveled from my face to the hem of my shirt. I grabbed her hand before she could go any further, staring into her eyes, out of breath as much as she was. She arched a brow, and looked down at me, confused, and upset that I stopped her. I used both of my hands to grab hers._

_" We need to talk Maya. It's -It's really important," I confessed. Maya smiled, though it was small and lifted her legs to release herself from my waist. She waited as I sat up and swung my legs over, fixing my shirt._

_" Sure, but I mean, wouldn't you rather kiss? We don't have much time Emily. You're leaving. For good," She said, her tone amused, though serious all at once. I shoved her in shoulder lightly, smiling at her joking personality._

_" This is serious Maya. It's about.. you and me," I trailed off, meeting her eyes, unblinking. " Oh no, is this because of your mom again?-" She started to ask. I shook my head._

_"No, Maya. It's... you. I'm starting to have the strangest feeling that there's something you're not telling me," I paused, a lump already forming in my throat._

_"That you've been keeping something, someone, from me ever since you've returned from camp," I paused again, though this time, instead of receiving the amused, and curious look I had been getting, I got a different reaction. _

_One of surprise._

_Of guilt._

_" All those secret texts. Secret phone calls that you've constantly been ignoring whenever I'm around, and then that glare when you think I'm not looking. What am I suppose to think Maya?" By this time, my voice had raised an octave, and I was seriously close to bursting into tears. Maya ducked her head, averting her eyes at me. Then she looked up, her eyes sad, the smile, completely gone from her lips. She swallowed and grabbed my shaking hands, the familiar warmth took over mine again._

_" Please tell me you haven't been seeing someone else," I pleaded, gripping her hands that had suddenly started to shake. I shook my head and started to her eyes as a tear fell onto our hands. I sniffed, as a tear escaped my eye, not knowing what else to do._

_" I am so sorry Emily. He just- I don't know why- It wasn't suppose to happen!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking. I let go of her hands, dropping them to the bed, and removed myself from the bed, my eyes leaking constantly of warm tears._

_" He? How could you do this to me Maya? As if coming out as gay wasn't frustrating enough!"  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

" I don't think I'm going to be thinking about _dating_ for a while," I pointed out.

" I understand honey. Don't worry, there are other girls out there. I personally think Maya wasn't all that great in the first pla-"

"Mom-" I interrupted, not letting the words come from her mouth," I'd better finish packing. I'll call you when I make it on the plane okay?"

" Alright Emily. I love you,"

" Love you too Mom. See you soon," I end the call and get up from my bed. I hadn't been in this house in months, considering I had been staying with Ms. Marin and Hanna while my parents left for Ohio. It was empty, not to mention cold, with all the open windows, the only items left were my clothing essentials and personal stuff, and my bed, that I was contemplating whether or not to leave behind or not.

After finally deciding to ditch the bed, I grabbed my bags and headed outside the house, where the cab I had requested appeared at the sidewalk. After taking one last look at the empty house I had lived and grew up my whole life in, I slipped inside, grabbing a twenty dollar bill from my jean pocket, and handing it to the driver. He looked into the rear view mirror and arched his brows.

" Rosewood Airport please,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Soo many alerts! Thank you so much for** eMy**, and **Purple-Dinosaurs13** for reviewing. Enjoy the short chapter! Anyone else excited for the new episode tonight?

Review for chapter 3! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Welcome Home!<br>_

" Emily! It's so good to see you again!" I embraced Mom as I approached her and Dad after my plane landed at the Ohio Airport Station. She pulled away and placed her hands on my either of my shoulders, observing me.

" My god you have grown," She breathed. I laughed. " Mom, it hasn't been that long," I pointed out, averting my eyes to Dad, who had been standing quietly beside her. He wore a casual t-shirt and khaki shorts, which was totally different from his usual army attire. His expression showed no emotion as he folded his arms over his chest. I was about to question him, but his pressed lips turned into a grin and he chuckled, holding his hands out in front of him. I jumped into his arms and laughed with him.

" How's my little girl been huh?" I didn't correct him, knowing he would always consider me his little girl. " Good. Glad I can finally get a fresh start with everything," He ruffled my hair, something he always did, even when I was a little girl, then grabbed my bags from beside me, and we headed out to the car in the parking lot. The headlights flashed to a six seat silver Acura, and I hopped into the backseat.

Soon we were off to our new home, and I plugged my ear phones in my ears from my Ipod, to pass the time. I noticed a sign greet, " Welcome to Lima, Ohio," and I arched a brow. Never have I once heard of that city before. Lima? Reminds me of lima beans, which are pretty gross by the way if you ask me.

I leaned back into my seat and rested my head on the window, inhaling. It seemed to have been a while before I finally felt a bump, which made me jolt in my seat. I blinked my eyes, not realizing I had actually fallen asleep during the car ride.

" Welcome home Emily," Mom announced exited, and I smiled at the warmness in her voice. Dad turned around from the driver's seat to face me, then grinned as he got out of the car. I got out and slammed the car door, staring at the giant white house in front of us. It had to be no bigger than five bedrooms, with a balcony overlooking us from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

" How could we manage to afford something like this?" I asked, not knowing I had actually said my thoughts out loud. Dad walked to the front door chuckling.

" We're not exactly _poor_ Emily. We're just good at managing our money, something you're going to have to pick up when you become an adult, which is not _too_ far away from now as I recall," He added, with a sly voice and I smiled at him cheekily, following he and Mom inside. My eyes brightened as I took in the interior. It was as big as it seemed from outside, with a stair case on the far left, leading upstairs.

" This is amazing," I breathed. Mom chuckled. "I'm glad you like it honey. Why don't you go up and pack now while I'll start dinner. I'll even make your favorite dinner tonight. Chicken linguini with garlic bread right?"

" You know me so well," I replied, and headed up the stairs. " Your room is the last door at the end of the hall," Dad called out from downstairs. I called out a thanks, and turned the knob, opening the door once I reached it. I began laughing, grinning madly as I observed the huge room, which was the one that had the balcony in it, not to mention it had its very own bathroom. The walls were a lavender color, with hardwood flooring. A desk was placed against the wall with a laptop already plugged in the wall. A tv was built into the wall across from my bed that was a princess looking piece with white drapes and sheets.

I set my bags on my bed and dug into the smaller one for the red Mac book Air I had already gotten for my last birthday back in Rosewood, and set it on the desk. Deciding I should start unpacking before dinner, I began zipping open my bags and removing my clothes, placing them in the drawers and hanging them in the closet.

Next, I unzipped my bag filled out countless photos of the girls and me, and posters of my favorite bands, and began decorating the walls. I hung my Beatles poster over my bed, and began making a collage of photos on the walls and mirror of my dresser. I paused once I held a smaller picture in my fingers, and turned it over, gasping once I realized who was on it.

It was a picture of me and Ali. Ali had taken the picture, smashing our faces together as we sat on a giant boulder. It was the first time we had actually been alone together.

I remembered that day. I had lied to the girls about my whereabouts before school, saying I was sick that day and couldn't come to school, even lied to my parents, and they let me stay home. Alison had instructed me to, saying she was going to do the same and wanted to surprise me, take me somewhere where we could just be alone, and be ourselves. It was there that we shared our first kiss.

I touched my lips, remembering how soft her pink lips were and smiled sadly. Alison had truly been my first love. Even though she told me countless times she didn't play for my team, she always lead me to believe otherwise whenever she lured me into doing things like kiss her again, or even hold her hand.

That was something I never understood with Alison. Just thinking about her made me miss her more.

I can't believe it has nearly been a _year_ already since her death.

" Emily! Dinner!"

I could hear Mom call out from downstairs. I quickly stuffed the picture into my drawer, not wanting to have it on display, and exited my room, descending the stairs, my stomach rumbling at the aroma of Mom's home cooked meal.

" Looks delicious," I breathed, taking a seat across from Dad, as Mom set his plate out in front of him. There was a bowl of garlic bread in the center of the table, as well as salad with avocado, another favorite of mine. Mom took a seat next to Dad and we all began helping our selves. I took a bite of avocado as Dad began talking after a minute of silence, something none of us were ever comfortable in.

" So, I assume you've figured out that you will be continuing school here in Lima," I nodded my head. " You'll be attending a bigger school than Rosewood, but I'm sure you'll adjust fine. You start tomorrow by the way," He added, forking linguini into his mouth. I smiled.

" Of course. I plan on joining the swim team there as well, you know, since the ulcer in my stomach is cleared up. I even have the paperwork to prove it," I shuddered a little afterward, remembering how it got there in the first place. Then I shook my head. There was no way A could have followed me here right? So there was nothing to worry about.

Hopefully.

" Me and your father are going to be trying our best to make every game, right honey?" Mom asked, turning to Dad, who smiled back, then turned to me.

"Of course. Now Emily, I want you to try your best to stay out of trouble. We don't need another town sleeping with one eye open," He added sternly, and I nodded stiffly, clearing my throat.

" I promise, I won't worry you guys again. Everything will be fine here,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Soo many alerts! Thank you so much for** eMy**, and **DIRTY GOSSIP IS SMEXXY **for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter, that I tried to make long this time lol.

Review for chapter 3! I want to try to get at least ten or fifteen, or even twenty, but who am I kidding, more would be awesome! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:Welcome to McKinley!<em>

"Alright Emily, you can do this," I muttered, fixing my hair for the umpteenth time through the rear view mirror. I sighed, furrowing my brows as I noticed a group of kids walk past my car, laughing and chatting within themselves. I inhaled, closing my eyes, picturing my friends were here with me, or at least comforting me that everything would be okay.

I really hoped so. After counting pitifully to fifteen, I jumped out of the car, slamming the door, then locking it with the keys afterward. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, flipping my hair behind my shoulder, as I headed toward what seemed like the main office. The heels of my black suede, boots clicked across the gravel of the parking lot, sounding my arrival. I looked around nervously, and licked my lips, hoping I chose a good outfit to wear.

I'm not really one to believe that looks are everything, but I wanted to make a good impression. So, I went for a casual but formal look, wearing a blue off the shoulder shirt and grey faded skinny jeans, and wore a few bangles around my left wrist. As I seemed to be getting closer, a few students from any where I looked seemed to have a friendly smile on their face, and I smiled back.

I opened the door to the office and approached the front desk. " Hello, is there something I can help you with?" I looked down at the woman sitting behind the desk.

" I'm new here. Emily Fields. I'm suppose to pick my schedule here right?" She smiled and began typing away on the keyboard of the computer next to her. Finally, she looked back at me.

" Your schedule will be printed there where you can pick it up," She paused, pointing to the printer by the desk. I retrieved my schedule, folding it in half. " The Principal would like to meet you now. Her door is right over there. It's something we do with all the new kids. Have a nice day," She pointing to the other side of the room where the door was closed, but I could hear muttering once I reached it. I knocked twice and looked through the blurry, see through window.

" If I have to see your face _one_ _more time_ Pucke-," I turned the knob and opened the door, revealing the Principal, who had her feet propped up on her desk, sipping something dark and mushy looking from a plastic neon green bottle. It matched the color of her tracksuit, and I looked around in awe as I noticed her office was slash fitness room. There was a treadmill next to her, a trophy case on the far left.

She cleared her throat, her face scrunching up at my appearance and folded her hands on the desk. A golden nameplate sat in front and she straightened it with one of her hands. In bold lettering, Sue Sylvester Principal, Assistant Cheer Coach was engraved.

" What can I do for ya?" She asked. I cleared my throat and handed her my schedule. She snatched it surprisingly from my hands and narrowed her eyes. She looked up at me, then down again, then went to her laptop. She turned it so the screen were facing me and pointed at a picture of me doing community service back in Rosewood, repeatedly. My face heated up in embarrassment.

"This you?" She asked, but she seemed to have known the answer. I didn't answer. " Alright, listen Pochahantas, and listen good. I don't need any more pain in the assed kids here than I've already got. So if you're here to stir up more trouble and cause major problems for this school, I suggest you leave n-" A sudden sound emerged from the walkie talkie on the desk, and she snatched it angrily.

" What is it?" She asked. " We got a situation in the B hallway. _Sandbags_ is beating up a boy. She's been slushied again," A smaller voice answered back. The Principal slammed her hands onto her desk and rose from her seat, snatching a blow horn from it. Sandbags? That can't be a real name..

Could it?

"Dear_ God_ what is it _this_ time?" She exclaimed, clearly upset and gestured to me before storming out of the office. " You- walk with me," I hurriedly followed her out the office into the hallway, where crowds of the students were talking in their own groups, being shoved left and right once Ms. Sylvester approached them. They seemed to be afraid of her in a way, and I guess I could see why. Finally we reached a crowd that was bigger than the rest, and constantly growing, and Ms. Sylvester began shouting in the blow horn for people to move.

" Hey, hey , hey! That's enough!" She shouted as she reached the center. I jumped as a boy was slammed into a locker, and he groaned, slumping to the floor. She turned to a short girl,a freshman probably, who smiled up at her warmly.

" Nice job Becks, now why don't you watch my office, and make sure none of these filthy poor excuses for humans steal my things. I got it from here," The girl saluted her smiling.

" You got it Coach!" Then she waved at me before she took off towards where we had come from.

" That'll teach you to mess with me freak show!" A girl shouted at the boy, slumped on the floor, who seemed to be unconscious. He was at least three times her size, and wore a red and golden McKinley letterman jacket. The girl was tall and tan skinned, with dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, and wore a red and white cheerleading uniform, that has blue liquid splattered all over, including her face, and it seemed to be dripped down her shirt.

She angrily raised her hand into a fist, aimed at the boy, but before she could strike , the Principal grabbed her shoulder roughly, pulled her back. The girl stumbled and glared at her.

" Good god Sandbags what did you _do_ to him?" The Principal put her lips to her walkie talkie and murmured into it. " Get someone to hallway B immediately. We got a unconscious boy over here," Then she turned to the girl, who was still visibly fuming, not noticing I was there watching her.

" And _you_- in my office. _Now_,"

" He slushied _me_! It was self defense Sylvester! Why am _I_ the only one being punished for this?" She protested.

"Because unlike _him_, you can actually _accept_ a punishment. Fighting is fighting. Now scram," Sylvester yelled into the microphone, her eyes following the girl as she stormed past me, shoving me hard in the shoulder, and I rubbed it wincing.

" This is so unfair!" She yelled, and I looked after her, my eyes widening as she shoved a girl angrily to the side. Sylvester yelled into the blow horn again. " Watch yourself Lopez!" Then she turned to me.

" I'm sure you've witnessed my zero tolerance for violence, so I better not catch you causing trouble you got it?" I nodded. " Of course. I'll be on my best behavior," I promised. She grinned and patted me on the shoulder, hard if I might add.

" Welcome to McKinley High,"

" Excuse me. You're William Shuester, my Spanish teacher right?" I asked hopefully, entering my homeroom class. He smiled and held out his hand politely, and I shook it firmly.

" And you must be?"

" Emily. Emily Fields. I'm a transfer student," I explained briefly, and handed him my schedule. He overlooked it for a few seconds before smiling again, dimples etching by his cheeks. He was sort of cute, and had this playful but proper way about him. His curly brown hair fell in small ringlets. He had fair skin and brown eyes, that seemed to brighten at my appearance.

"Bienvenido( Welcome). Bienvenido a(to) McKinley," He spoke in perfect Spanish. I grinned. " Gracias," I replied, remembering one of the few words I had learned while taking Spanish class with Spencer back at home. There was a whistle from the back of the class, and my head snapped there instantly. A boy smirked, folding his arms over his chest. His head was almost completely shaved, a small mohawk in the middle, and wore a sleeveless t shirt, that made him seem he was purposely trying to display his muscles for the world to see. He seemed like the type to do that.

" You can have a seat next to-"

" _Moi_, if you don't mind. I'll have her informed of our previous units so she won't be behind, not to mention I think I'd make an _excellent_ friend Mr. Shue," Mr. Shuester raised his brows at her, chuckling almost nervously. I observed the girl who had approached me and smiled politely. She was shorter than me, with long brown hair and big, doe brown eyes. Her fair skin seemed to naturally pinken as she grinned. She wore a green and black reindeer patterned pullover sweater with plain skirt, reminding me of a bubbly Catholic school girl for some reason.

" Rachel. Rachel Berry, and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you Emily," She spoke happily, gesturing me to a empty desk next to her. I sat down and turned to her as she continued to speak.

" You will be _happy_ to know that me, your _friend_ Rachel Berry, also Supervisor of the clubs in the Arts Department, would be _delighted_ to introduce you to those that may be of interest to you-,"

" This is exactly why I didn't want you sitting next to her, _Rachel_." Mr. Shuester spoke annoyed. Rachel shrugged in her seat, then sat back up and smiled nervously.

" I just think she may have a talent we don't know about. I think we can all say that the girl is _clearly_ stunning. What's not to say her voice is just as amazing hm?"

" Give up the _act_ Berry. Stop trying to force the hot new girl into the Glee Club," Rachel whizzed her heard around and glared. "_ Shut it_, Puckerman, that wasn't my intention at _all,_"

" Nice _insert_ on how you're supervisor of the Arts Department Rachel," A thin boy, with a feminine sense of style, spoke two seats behind her. Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Kurt_! You're supposed to be on my side!" He snorted.

" And watch you get all worked about some stealing your_ spotlight_. Yeah, I think I'll_ pass_," He retorted, and a girl next to him nodded in agreement. Mr. Shuester cleared his throat across the classroom, getting everyone's attention.

" Alright that's enough. I'd like you to please get out your textbooks and turn to pages ,setenta y tres y setenta y cuatro( 73 and 74)," Mr. Shuester announced just as the door flew open, and in walked the girl from the hallway.

" Santana, how nice of you to join us. We were just getting out our textbooks ans reviewing pages seventy three and four," He greeted her as she stormed past him, her eyes toward the floor. She looked up for a few seconds, her eyes meeting mine blankly. My face turned red slightly as she averted them then passed me. She didn't speak, just took a seat in the back of class. Mr. Shuester sighed, then got out his teacher's addition.

" As you will notice at the top of page seventy three..."


	4. Chapter 4

**zA/N:** Holy hell guys! How many alerts am I going to get for this story? If only I got the same amount of reviews as I did alerts... Anyways, a big thank you so much for** eMy**, **dogsrock7699, and Grow-to-be , **for reviewing. This one's kinda short, but still, I hope you like it.

Review for chapter ! I want to try to get at least ten or fifteen, or even twenty, but who am I kidding, more would be awesome! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: And Just Like That...<br>_

" Alright, don't forget, your homework is due tomorrow. And you have a _pop quiz_ on Friday. Be _prepared_ Hasta manana!," Most of the classmates groaned at the mention of a pop quiz, then began piling out of the classroom toward their next class. As soon as I grabbed my bag, Rachel appeared next to me, smiling, brightly if I may add. I arched a brow.

" Is there..something I can help you with? I'm kinda in a hurry for my next class," I stated slowly. She giggled and grabbed her backpack, practically escorting me out of the classroom.

" This won't take long at all.. I was just inquiring again if there were any clubs you would be interested in joining this year. We have a wide selection of clubs ranging from band, orchestra, art, choir, and even_ glee_," I arched a brow as she emphasized the last word. It was hard not to notice how persuading she was trying to be.

What made Glee club so special?

What was a glee club anyway?

" What's a Glee club?" I asked.

_Silence._

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, and I turned to face her, after noticing I had walked a few steps without her. Her mouth hung agape, and her eyes were as big as saucers. She snapped out of her state of shock soon enough, and let out a dramatic gasp. Suddenly she looked to her right as a girl walked past her and yanked her by the arm, forcing her to her side. The girl whimpered shockingly in pain, and glared at her.

" Rachel! God damn you! You almost pulled my arm out of its socket!" Rachel waved her hand at her carelessly, rolling her eyes.

" Tina, you'll be fine. Now, please inform Emily, our new _transfer student_, as to what a _Glee_ club, is _all_ about," She finished, and the girl's eyes widened. "You mean she doesn't _know_?" She asked, as if I weren't standing a few feet away from them, listening to their every word. Tina grabbed me by the shoulders then, and I stood there, frozen in shock. She was about a centimeter shorter from me, with long wavy brown hair with blond highlights. She seemed to be Asian American, and when she smiled, I noticed her pointer teeth were sharper than normal, almost like a vampire's.

" Only the most _awesomest_, most_ funnest_ club ever! We sing and dance to our favorite songs, not to mention we compete every year against other schools at Sectionals. Eventually if we _win_, we go to Regionals, which is like, a _pretty_ big deal around here if you ask me. We already won once though, and we're hoping we will again this year. And everyone is just so nice! Well, with the exception of Santana but-"

"What was _that_ Girl-Chang? You're_ rambling,"_

My head snapped to the left as I heard the familiar angry voice. Tina jumped and blinked her eyes. " Oh, S-Santana," She exclaimed, surprised.

"Next time I hear my name spill out of your mouth again, I will make sure, to _literally_ make your life a living hell. Now get out of my face," Tina ducked her head, but turned to me and said goodbye before she left. Santana looked after her angrily, then turned to Rachel, who looked seriously terrified to be honest. I wasn't too far away either.

" That goes for you too Berry. And what's with you trying to get people to join that stupid Glee club! The_ Trouble tones_, would be a more suitable pick anyway," She added, her eyes locking on me.

" I'm Santana, and as you can _see_, I have a zero tolerance for nuisances, like _Berry_ for example," She said, narrowing her eyes at her. Rachel looked behind us, putting her hand to her ear.

"Kurt! I can't hear you- You're gonna have to spe- Let me come to you!" She paused repeatedly and I looked behind me as Santana called out to Rachel, as she zoomed past us.

I didn't see Kurt anywhere..

" Um, I'm Emily. Fields," I replied, holding out my hand. She stood there with a solemn look on her face, looking down at my hand like it was disease ridden or something. Then she met my eyes again, her expression irritated. She looked so pissed, like I had seen her earlier that morning, I was beginning to wonder if this was just how she looked everyday.

" Yeah, I'm not really the touchy-feely type," I pulled my hand back awkwardly, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. " Sorry," I apologized. She sighed and rolled her arms, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Yeah well, just don't do it again," And then she strode past me, and left. I looked back after her, but she was no where to be found. I sighed, and left quietly to my next class.

* * *

><p>" Three months huh?"<p>

"Yes. All it took was some medication and rest, and I was better before I knew it. See it says right here," I added, pointing to the documents from the hospital in Rosewood, that was given to me for the swim coach to look at back home. But back then, I still wasn't allowed, considering my delinquent reputation, it would send a bad message to the community apparently. I hoped that wouldn't be the case here.

" I see. How-_did_ that ulcer end up there in the first place?" I froze. I blinked my eyes, trying to think of a fast enough, but believable excuse. I didn't _exactly_ want to say someone had slipped something in my icy hot pain relieving cream.

" I'm not really sure to be honest," I paused. " I guess I had been applying too much pain inducing cream in the same area. I remember, I had been working really hard that week, for an upcoming swim meet. Almost _every_ well known ivy league college representative was going to be there, and I was under a lot of stress. I just... had to be prepared," I stated instead, which had been most of the truth. The swim coach nodded, as she seemed to be scribbling something down on her clipboard, then met my eyes again.

" Should I be worried? I mean, I wouldn't want you to go through that same experience, especially since there will be a lot of opportunities like that for you seeing as _this_ is your senior year," I was about to reply, but she cut me off politely, with a stern look on her face.

" Preparing for something big like that is one thing, but to critically _hurt_ yourself as you did, over-preparing, is another," I shook my head.

" I know, it was stupid and I should have known better. But _please_, let me prove to you that I'm good enough to be on your team. It would _truly_ mean the world to me, Ms. Fouchard," She blew out air from her nose, folding her arm over the other. Her eyes were cut, and her lips were pressed in a hard line as if she was about to give me the bad news. But instead, she clapped a hand on my shoulder, and grinned.

" Alright Emily, I'm taking you up on what you're saying. Fortunately for you, tryouts are starting tomorrow after school. It's a three day process, and by the Monday of next week, you should find out if you've made the team or not. 3:30 on the dot, we change in the locker rooms, then meet out by the school pool. Think you'll be able to stop by?"

I practically squealed, throwing my arms around her. She jumped as I held her, and I quickly pulled away, beaming.

" I'll be the first one there!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter isn't going to be very long, sorry. Anyways, thank yous to **Silver1226, eMy, Marakara,** and **x-sugarfree-x**, for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Oh and on a random note, I'm am thinking of doing a Quinn/Sam love story soon as I get this one going. Would you read? Is it a good idea? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review for chapter 6!

Oh yeah, and a huge kiss to Taylor Lautner! Happy 20th birthday my lovee! :D

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: More Than You Know<br>_

I hopped out of my seat as the bell for lunch rang throughout the halls and classrooms. It was day three at McKinley High, and not only was I the only person that seemed like I hadn't made any decent friends, I would be sitting alone again for the third time this week. I sighed, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder, and walked alongside the other students out the door from English class, to the cafeteria.

" Hey Emily! Wait up!" I looked behind me and smiled as the familiar girl approached me. " Hey Tina, what's up?" I asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends' today at our table. I just _hate_ seeing you sit by yourself,"

" That would be great. Thank you," I replied thankfully as we started walking the same direction most of the other students were. " You know, Santana's like that with everyone, if you were wondering. She seriously scares the crap out of me to be honest," I looked to her and sighed agreeing.

" Yeah, I figured that," I paused."Does anyone know _why? _I mean, how she's turned out to be so _hostile_ towards other people?" Tina shrugged, averting my eyes as soon as I asked the last part, and I stared at her for an answer.

" It really wouldn't be my place to explain. But I'm sure if you're around enough and observant, you'll figure out the answer," She told me, quickly before we entered the cafeteria, and waved to a group of kids, sitting at the far right of the room. I smiled, as I recognized the boy from Spanish class, who was definitely gay, Kurt I think his name was, across from a brown skinned girl who nodded and laughed as they spoke. Rachel sat on the other side of him, while holding hands with a guy that was sitting on her left. A boy seated in a wheelchair had his back facing me as he chatted with an Asian looking boy, who looked up and grinned at Tina once we arrived at the table.

" Hey guys, so, _Emily_'s going to sit with us today. Emily, this is Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, her boyfriend Finn, Artie and my _best_ boyfriend in the whole _wide_ world, _Mike Chang_!" She exclaimed, loudly at the end, leaving my side and engulfing him in a giant hug, kissing him repeatedly on the mouth. I stood there awkwardly and smiled as the table rolled their eyes at them. Kurt gestured for me to take a seat beside him, and I did gladly.

" You'll get used to their_ spontaneous_ make out sessions eventually," Kurt said.

" It's pretty gross if you ask me. I mean, look at their tongues all over the place," The dark haired boy, Finn exclaimed, shuddering. Tina pulled away from Mike, narrowing her eyes at him.

" _Well nobody_ _asked_ you Finn so just-go make out with Rachel or something," She snapped before turning back to Mike. Finn arched his brows and shrugged, turning to Rachel questionably.

" Did you _want_ to, or..." Rachel's eyes widened as Finn leaned down towards her, her face reddening at the idea.

" W-what? No! Making out in public would be so _inappropriate_, and just plain _wrong_. Me and you are actually _civilized_ individuals, unlike those two over there, pouncing each other every chance they get," Finn slumped at her answer and sighed, stuffing a tater tot in his mouth. Consciously knowing that I had packed a lunch from home that morning, I took out an apple, as well as a granola bar and turkey sandwich, and lastly, a bottle of water.

I would need to eat as healthy as I usually did, seeing as I had sneaked in a few candy bars and cans of Sprite when I could no longer swim.

I needed to stay in shape now that I would have some chance of competing again. As I took a bite out of the cranberry infused granola bar, I looked ahead of me, and my eyes locked there when I recognized some of the kids at the table a few tables away from us.

Santana was there, as well as the mo hawk boy from Spanish. There was a blond girl sitting beside her, laughing as she chatted with Santana, and she in return, smiled back. Another blonde girl, as well as a blond boy sat together, holding hands as they engaged into whatever their conversation was about, all completely oblivious that I was staring.

" I thought you said Santana was mean to _everyone_," I reminded Tina, who followed my gaze to the table and made an o shape with her mouth.

" Yeah well,_ Brittany_ is another story. Like I said before, it's not my place to talk, but all I can say, is that those two have been practically _inseparable_ since freshman year," She informed me, and I nodded, somewhat understanding.

" So they're like, best friends," I concluded, as I looked back over to the table, but this time the two girls weren't talking and laughing as they were before. Santana rested her chin on her fist, and averted her eyes away from her friends as the blond girl Brittany, continued talking. I looked at the table, confused.

Weren't they just talking a second ago?

" Yeah, you could say that," She replied, though her voice seemed distant as my attention was elsewhere. I swallowed, not knowing my direction had been towards Santana's table longer than I should have, until she was staring directly at _me_. I could feel my face heating up as we held that silent staring contest, her expression had not only softened, though it still gave off a extremely irritated vibe, but saddened as well.

I blinked and averted my eyes afterward, and stared down at my turkey sandwich, that seemed to only get more interesting by the second.

What _was_ going on exactly?

* * *

><p><em>" If only I was as good as you. You're like Michael Phelps," She paused, then laughed. " Only you're like one hundred times hotter," I smiled, blushing and slapped her playfully on the shoulder after I finished swim practice. I squeezed water out of my hair over the pool and flipped it over my shoulder, smiling.<em>

_ Maya handed me a dry towel, and I grabbed it thankfully, wrapping it around myself. We took a seat on the bench by the pool. I had been the only one there, seeing as the coach let me practice after regular hours. It was sort of a routine for me. I had always been the competitive type, so when it came to swimming I had to be my best._

_" Are you cold?" I smiled, as Maya scooted closer to me on the bench. " No, I'm good. Guess I'm used to the feeling by now," I replied. Still, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my shoulders. I blushed._

_" Maya! You're going to get wet!" I exclaimed giggling. She pulled away, smirking. " I don't care. You're warm now right? That's all that matters," She leaned in and pecked me on the lips. _

_And as she pulled away, I leaned in and kissed her back._

I gasped for air as I surfaced the pool, reaching the other end, blinking my eyes as the water came in contact, momentarily stinging them. As I blinked, the memory of me and Maya together, not only saddened me as the feeling of hurt and betrayal formed deep inside my heart again, but made me feel like water wasn't the only thing I had been blinking away from my vision. Looking around me, I noticed I was still the only here.

After requesting Ms. Fouchard to let me swim a little longer, she complied, with the request that I lock up afterward. I inhaled deeply through my nose, ducking my head back into the warm water, and pushed my feet from the wall underwater, toward the opposite end. My arms began to burn, I could feel my muscles loosening as I neared the end, but I kept pushing, moving one arm after another in a circular motion.

I reached the tile, and gripped it steadily, out of breath, and looked toward the stop watch I had set down near the edge. I blinked when I realized it wasn't there.

" W-What?" I exclaimed, confusedly. I heard a clicking sound soon after, and looked up, and met those familiar dark brown, almost black eyes from earlier.

" _Fifty- eight_ seconds. Not bad at all," I panted and gripped the edge with both hands. " Santana- W-When did you-" I stared at the girl above me, with all sorts of thoughts rushing through my brain. The last time I saw her we were in the cafeteria, and it seemed like something had been bothering her. And it had something to do with that Brittany girl she was sitting next to. Should I ask her about. I decided to keep my mouth shut about it, for now at least.

" While you were busy holding your breath underwater. The pool's not usually open at these hours after school. I _would know_, I mean, I come here sometimes when no one is around," She added, staring down at me. I blinked, and wiped the water from my face with the palm of my hand. I pushed myself up and out of the water, grabbing the towel I had laid out on one of the pool chairs, wrapping it around my waist.

"Ms. Fouchard gave me permission to stay after hours," I explained. Santana shrugged her shoulders and handed the stop watch to me, and I took it by the string. I read the small digital numbers to confirm and smiled. New Record.

" Thinking about joining the team?" She asked." Yeah," I said nodding and patted my dripping hair with the towel. She made a "hm" noise and just stood there, observing me. I flushed and averted her eyes, standing there awkwardly. Why was she just staring at me like that. Thankfully, she spoke seconds later, but it definitely wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

"Well, if it _means anything_, you seem good enough," She said, folding her arms over her chest. I smiled. " Thank you," I replied. Her eyes seemed to soften, but still she held that serious expression, her lips were pressed in a thin line, making no notion to smile back. She walked past me, then, towards the door, and looked behind her toward me as she opened it.

" See you around," She called out, and closed the door before I could answer back. I stared at the wet floor, biting my lip as I tried to put whatever happened a few moments ago together.

We're we.._okay _now?

Deciding not to ponder on it for too long, I grabbed the keys from the table and prepared to lock out and go home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is not Santana/Emily, and it's kind of short, but I'm hoping you like it. More Emily/Santana will be here I promise, and I'm already working on the next chapter! Thank you soo much for the reviews, **S****ilver1226, eMy, Marakara, Yana, kccharmedfan101, and primerosered**! You guys are awesome, as well as the handfuls of readers that alerted! Thank you so much as well!

Believe it or not, but I made this chapter in an hour today :)

Oh yeah, I know you guys notice that my story has the timeline of both Glee and PLL jumbled randomly, but I'm doing that on _purpose_, as this is my story. Other than that, hope you guys like :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<em> There's Always Something<em>

" We've missed you _so_ much Em. More than you know,"

I pouted as I rested my chin on my fist and sighed agreeing, as Spencer mimicked me. She had requested to chat online, and lucky for me, I had been trying to connect with at least one of the girls at the same time.

I had gotten on Skype as soon as I got home from swim practice.

She was the only one online, seeing as there was nothing else to do around the house apparently, but study for a mid term that wouldn't even be due for the next few months, aside from the fact that she explained she's missed me to death.

But I almost_ positive_ she would have to leave sooner or later, seeing as she had the tendency to catch the _study bug_ at least four times a day, being Spencer.

She sat at her computer chair with her laptop, countless books sprawled over her bed behind her, and some on the desk. They almost seemed to suffocate her, the way they surrounded her, but I figured she was used to it by now.

" Ugh, it's only been a couple of days, but it feels like forever. How is everything?- with you I mean," I asked. Spencer inhaled.

" Well, my parents are once again out of town for the next few months, comforting pregnant Melissa in Philadelphia, Toby is still M.I.A and wants absolutely _nothing_ to do with me, and I've been encased with mountains of books for the past few weeks studying for that _dreaded_ ACT test coming up, which is by the way, something _you_ should be studying for yourself," She added, and paused, exhaling loudly.

" And the girls?" I asked. " Hanna, is you know, still adjusting to the fact that her evil step sister is moving into town. And Aria, is well, _being Aria_. I'm starting to wonder if she and that Holden guy are dating and not just childhood friends playing catch-up," She added.

" Maybe you should ask her," I suggested. Spencer feigned a chuckle. " Yeah right, and have her accusing me of wanting her to go out with Holden rather than stay with Ezra like everyone else, well her _parents_ I should say,"

" I guess you're right-" I paused. " What about _A_? Have you gotten any texts from them? Or at least _some_ clues that could help?" She blinked back, and shook her head slowly, as if she had suddenly remembered something.

" Now that you've mentioned it Emily, no. Not one thing A-related has come up," My eyes widened in response.

How could everything just stop, all of a sudden?

Did A just get tired of threatening our lives and decide to call it quits?

That didn't sound like _A_ at _all._

The A _we_ knew, would stop at nothing until our reputations were completely and utterly destroyed, our personal lives, tainted, and our memories scarred.

" So everything just stopped. Not _one_ text message or signal that A was messing with you?" I questioned carefully.

The news, as ground- breaking and life changing that was for the four of us, was disappointing in another sense. We would _never_ know who killed Ali, and that was something the four of us were set to do every since we got that first text message.

Without A's messages, we would get absolutely_ no where._

"Not _one_, and to tell you the truth, it feels _amazing_, aside from the fact that I have to get over _every single time_ my phone beeps, not to mention I, as well as the other girls have _a lot_ of A's mess to clean up," She replied and shook her head and chuckled lightly. I only furrowed my brows in response, rubbing my temples.

Something didn't seem quite right with that.

" Okay, enough about dreaded_ Rosewood_. How have you been?" She asked curiously, a bright smile appearing on her lips. I smiled back.

" Well, I _am_ in the process of joining the swim team, so I'm definitely_ more_ than ecstatic," I said cheerily, and she clapped.

" They would be _insane_ not to pick you Em, really. Have you told Maya yet?" I froze. I hadn't shared with the girls my breaking up with Maya a few hours before I left Rosewood. I bit my lip and sighed.

" We broke up Spence," I confessed. Her jaw dropped.

" What -why?" She asked.

" She cheated on me...with some guy I guess," I trailed off," But it doesn't matter," I added, not wanting her to feel as bad for me as she seemed right then.

" Oh Em, I'm so sorry. I know how hard that must have been for you," I shook my head about it. " I'm getting over it, _really_," I assured her.

The furthest I pushed Maya from my mind the better I was, and the easier it would be for me to move on. Not that_ moving on_ was on my mind any time soon.

" Well, I'm glad you're doing okay. So tell me about Ohio?" She said, changing the subject.

" Well, it's hot for one thing-"

I paused when I heard noises coming from downstairs. I could make out my parents talking soon enough, though it seemed louder than your average conversation tone.

" U-um, sorry Spencer, I have to go. Talk later?" I asked.

She swatted her hand at me. " I have to finish studying anyway. The girls are supposed to be coming over for a studying sesh in a few hours. I'll tell them you said hi and everything too,"

" Will do. Love you Spence," She smiled.

" Love ya too Em. See ya," I waved, and clicked onto the screen to disconnect. Closing the laptop screen down, I rose from my seat and tiptoed towards the stairs.

" Wayne, she is going to be _devastated_ when she hears about this!"

As I neared the kitchen, I could see Mom glaring at Dad by the kitchen sink, folding her arms over her chest. Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Pam, you _knew_, you _both_ knew I would have to leave again eventually. I don't see how this is _any_ surprise to you,"

" Leave where?" I asked slowly, entering the kitchen, now folding my arms over my chest. Dad just swallowed and averted my gaze. I looked to Mom, whose expression had soften at me being there. She blinked, as if she were about burst into tears, and looked to me with sad eyes, but still she replied, and it would be the last thing I wanted to hear right now.

" Your father got a call from his General this afternoon. They want him back," She paused, averting her eyes from mine, It was then that Dad locked eyes with me, and I stood there frozen, barely knowing how to react.

" By tomorrow morning,"


End file.
